combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CX4 Storm
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |restrictions = Clan Level 2 |features = None |popularity = Below Average |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Beretta Storm }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP 90 Days - 114.080 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2,133 GC |restrictions = Clan Level 2 |features = None |popularity = Below Average |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Beretta Storm }} Overview The '''Beretta CX4 Storm '''is an Assault Rifle added in the 4-28-10 Content Update. It is available exclusively for purchase to members of a level two Clan or higher. It has the about the damage rating as the M4 gun series; 4 hit kill to the front, 3 hit kill to the back, at close to medium range. It is the low recoil and low spread combined with surprisingly high accuracy that makes this gun excel at medium to long range combat. The reload and draw speed are faster as well. It still retains the four shot kill capability, however, its low recoil allows more rounds to hit. Even though it is great at medium to long range, it is weighed down by the fact that it takes around 3 to 4 shots which makes this gun weak at CQB. Variants Trivia *The CX4 Storm is actually a pistol-caliber carbine, but is (for whatever reason) portrayed as an Assault Rifle in-game, with a magazine magazine capacity far greater than what it can actually hold in real life. *The strongest caliber the CX4 Storm can fire is the .45 ACP, with only comes in an 8 round magazine flushed within the pistol grip. Assuming that this is the ammunition used in-game that gives it its Assault Rifle power, the magazine should be at least triple the length of one it currently has. *It is actually a semi-automatic firearm (even acknowledged in its description). However, Nexon says that this would be an "improved" version. *The player's Clan Emblem will be featured on the weapon, making it the first weapon to have different skins for different people. *Only a player's own Clan Emblem will be featured on the weapon. Picking up an enemy clan's CX4 Storm will not show the enemy's emblem but rather your own Clan Emblem. *The CX4 Storm, and most clan weapons released by Nexon, are used in real-life law enforcements around the world. *This gun was the first weapon to be restricted to a certain clan level. *The "X" in CX4 Storm is lowercase in real life. *The company of the Cx4-Storm (Beretta) is the maker of the M92FS. *In real life, the 9x19mm version can use magazines from the M92FS pistol. *The Cx4 Storm is more commonly known as the Beretta Storm in real life. *The CX4 Storm and the Carbon 15 are the two "assault rifles" in-game that fire pistol rounds. Media CX4 Storm Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the CX4 Storm. CX4 Storm Fire.gif|The firing animation of the CX4 Storm. CX4 Storm Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the CX4 Storm. CX4 Storm Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the CX4 Storm. 123697541.jpg|A CX4 storm with the clan emblem on the back Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:GP Standard Weapon Category:GP Category:Clan Item Category:2010